


Секрет Бильбо Беггинса

by s_rina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, artfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: Каждую ночь Бильбо Беггинс тайно покидает Одиноку гору, направляясь на развалины Дейла.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	Секрет Бильбо Беггинса

**Author's Note:**

> Идеей послужил вот этот арт:  
> http://s53.radikal.ru/i140/1306/e2/b4c69bb89120.jpg

Ночная тьма сгустилась над Одинокой горой, скрывая маленького хоббита, с превеликой осторожностью, то и дело оглядываясь, крадущегося прочь от неё. На его плече висела забитая всякими нужными вещами сумка, оттягивая плечо, но Бильбо, не замечая этого, продолжал отдаляться от горы. Отойдя на достаточно расстояние, он ускорил шаг, а затем перешёл на бег – ему нужно было успеть вернуться до того, как кто-то обнаружит, что хоббит пропал. 

На взгляд Бильбо, развалины Дейла, которые, к слову сказать, пока ещё пустовали, приближались очень уж медленно, хотя, на самом деле, хоббит очень быстро добрался туда. Оказавшись среди мрачных развалин, он насторожённо стал осматриваться вокруг, продвигаясь вглубь города. Подойдя к одному из наиболее уцелевших домов, мистер Бэггинс вошёл внутрь и сразу же направился к камину, разжигая огонь. Сзади послышался шорох, и Бильбо, обернувшись, увидел раненого варга.   
  
\- Не бойся, малыш, это всего лишь я, – ласково сказал хоббит. – Иди сюда, я осмотрю твои раны.

Узнав своего ночного гостя, варг медленно подошёл к нему и, приветственно ткнувшись в плечо мистера Бэггинса, осторожно лёг около камина. Бильбо тут же вытащил из сумки большой окорочок, который ему удалось стащить из королевской кухни, и положил перед мордой варга, тут же радостно принявшегося поглощать свой ужин. Затем хоббит вытащил из сумки пузырьки с различными лекарственными травами и мазями и бинты. Всё это мистер Бэггинс также стащил из Эребора – взломщик он или нет – и, стараясь не причинять неудобств варгу, стал осматривать его раны. Закончив осмотр, Бильбо убрал всё лишнее обратно в сумку и сел рядом с варгом, поглаживая его мягкую шерсть.   
  
\- Ты уже почти здоров, малыш, и скоро сможешь вернуться к своей стае, – стараясь скрыть печаль, прошептал хоббит. За это время он очень сильно привязался к необычному варгу и совсем не хотел с ним расставаться. Почувствовав на своей щеке что-то влажное, Бильбо скосил глаза и увидел чёрный нос и умные глаза. В них тоже сквозила печаль от предстоящего расставания, и хоббит попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.  
  
\- Но мы ведь ещё сможем увидеться, да? – с надеждой спросил мистер Бэггинс, понимая, что этого никогда не будет. 

Внезапно на улице послышался шорох, и Бильбо почувствовал, как всё тело варга насторожённо напряглось. Хоббит встал с пола, готовый защищать ещё слабого варга от любого нападения. Дверь со скрипом открылась и глазам мистера Бэггинса предстал рассерженный Король-Под-Горой собственной персоной.   
  
\- Что, во имя Махала, здесь происходит? – сердито прорычал Торин.  
  
\- Ничего, на что стоит смотреть. Уходи, – храбро ответил маленький взломщик, встав перед варгом и раскинув руки, готовый защищать.   
  
\- Ты с ума сошёл? – ещё больше разозлился Дубощит. – Ты защищаешь эту мерзкую тварь?   
  
\- Он не тварь! – сердито выкрикнул хоббит под аккомпанемент сердитого рычания, раздавшегося позади. – Он очень милый, уж лучше, чем ты! 

Бильбо понимал, что перегибает палку – с Торином ему ссориться вовсе не хотелось – но этот гном его разозлил.   
  
\- Я не позволю никому его трогать, Торин, – безапелляционно заявил мистер Беггинс. – Он скоро поправится и уйдёт.  
  
\- Ты лечишь этого варга? Может, ещё пойдёшь орков лечить? – зло спросил Король, а потом внезапно напрягся, потянувшись к мечу. 

Бильбо почувствовал движение позади себя и обернулся. Варг медленно вставал, оставив кость, которую грыз до появления Торина. Его глаза смотрели на хоббита, словно говоря “Ты не должен с ним ссориться из-за меня”. Лизнув лицо хоббита на прощание, варг поднял с пола кость и направился к другому выходу.   
  
\- Стой, ты не должен уходить, – со слезами на глазах попытался остановить его Бильбо. – Ты же ещё слишком слаб, а вдруг кто-то нападёт, ты же даже убежать не сможешь. 

Но варг упрямо помотал головой, его глаза говорили “Не беспокойся, иди к гному”. Всхлипывая, Бильбо осторожно обнял его за шею. Отстранившись, хоббит почувствовал, как варг подталкивает его в сторону Торина, а затем он ушёл. Бильбо молча опустился на пол, прижав колени к груди, и, обняв их, разрыдался. Стоящий всё это время в комнате потрясённый гном осторожно подошёл к плачущему хоббиту и присел рядом с ним.  
  
\- Бильбо.  
  
\- Уходи! – сквозь слёзы зло крикнул Бильбо. – Это всё из-за тебя, он из-за тебя ушёл!   
  
\- Расскажи мне, – мягко попросил Король-Под-Горой.

Сквозь рыдания Бильбо неуверенно начал рассказывать Торину о том, как случайно нашёл сильно раненого варга после битвы и стал помогать ему, каждую ночь приходя сюда, рассказал о том, что этот варг даже не попытался убить его и вообще был очень дружелюбным, не то, что другие представители его вида. 

Всё это время гном молча слушал мистера Бэггинса, который уже успел успокоиться и даже начал улыбаться, рассказывая о милых моментах, связанных с варгом. Под конец, когда по щекам хоббита опять покатились слёзы, Торин притянул его к себе, сцеловывая прозрачные капельки.  
  
\- Прости меня, – сожалеющим голосом извинился гном. – Мы найдём его и вернём.  
  
\- Правда? – с надеждой глядя на своего гнома, спросил Бильбо.  
  
\- Да, идём.

Они вышли на улицу и Король, посадив перед собой хоббита, сам сел на пони, направив его прочь из развалин. Искать варга среди них было бы лишь тратой времени, поэтому оба решили делать это за пределами разрушенного города.   
  
\- Ты правда думал, что я не замечу твои ночные вылазки? – внезапно обиженным голосом спросил Торин.   
  
\- Да, – прошептал Бильбо.   
  
\- Без тебя в постели становится холодно, мой маленький, – прикоснувшись губами к острому ушку хоббита, прошептал в ответ Король. – Поэтому я просыпался.   
  
\- Прости, Торин, – покраснев от нахлынувшего желания, прошептал маленький взломщик, сильнее прижавшись спиной к груди гнома. Губы Торина уже мягко спускались вниз, покрывая поцелуями шею Бильбо. Внезапно раздавшееся где-то поблизости фырканье заставило его резко отстраниться от Короля, при этом чуть не свалившись с пони. 

Посмотрев в сторону, откуда раздался звук, Бильбо увидел варга, и, судя по тому, что хоббит о нём знал, варг ухмылялся. Радостно соскочив с пони, мистер Беггинс подбежал к нему, обняв за шею.  
  
\- Мы тебя нашли, малыш, – счастливо улыбаясь, прошептал он. – Торин, а можно он останется с нами?  
  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – спросил Король, всё ещё с подозрением глядя на варга.  
  
\- Ну пожалуйста, – умоляюще глядя на гнома, попросил Бильбо, а затем посмотрел на варга. – Ты ведь хочешь остаться, правда?  
  
\- Бильбо, даже, если этого варга можно было бы оставить, то, как ни странно, мне было бы его жалко.  
  
\- Почему? – спросил хоббит, вместе с упомянутым варгом глядя на Торина непонимающими глазами.   
  
\- Фили и Кили будут очень рады ручному варгу, – ухмыльнулся Король. – Даже слишком рады.

К огромному удивлению Короля гномов, понимание появилось не только в глазах его хоббита, но и в глазах варга.   
  
\- Я не позволю им его обижать, – твёрдо сказал Бильбо. – Торин, ну пожалуйста, давай его оставим с нами.   
  
\- Хорошо, – тяжело вздохнув, согласился гном. Противиться умоляющему взгляду Бильбо у него не получалось. – Но ты будешь нести за него полную ответственность.   
  
\- Спасибо, Торин, – радостно вскрикнув, кинулся обнимать Короля хоббит.  
  
\- Как хоть твоего питомца зовут? – внезапно поинтересовался Торин.  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
\- Как-то же ты должен его звать?

Оба синхронно повернулись к задумчивому варгу.   
  
\- Можно я дам тебе какое-нибудь имя, малыш? – неуверенно спросил мистер Беггинс. 

Варг согласно закивал, и хоббит задумался, как можно было бы его назвать. 

\- Может, Рака?

Варг задумчиво склонил голову набок, высунув язык, а затем кивнул. Бильбо радостно обнял его, а затем странная компания двинулась в направлении к Эребору. Бильбо пытался представить, как Торин будет объяснять своим подданным, что его невеста уговорила Короля оставить в качестве домашней зверушки варга. А вот от Фили и Кили точно нужно будет Раку защищать, а то эти двое такое могут натворить, что бедный варг сам сбежит. 

_4.06.2013_


End file.
